


Tickled Pink

by achievemenhunter



Series: Dinner for Two [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's alone with Ryan at the older man's house, and he figures he's waited long enough as it is. </p><p>(Continuation of Enchilada Night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a thing I promised to write about six months ago but I kinda sorta forgot about it just a little bit forgive me *hides under a blanket*

Gavin tapped his fingers nervously on the casing of his phone, waiting for Geoff to answer. Ryan had told him that Geoff had been in on the whole 'this dinner is secretly a way for Ryan to ask Gavin out' deal, so clearly he was on board with the idea of them dating to some degree at least, but Gavin was still anxious as to how Geoff would react.

 

 _"Hey, Gavvers,"_ Geoff drawled over the phone. _"Ryan being creepy yet? Want me to come pick you up?"_

 

"Uh, no. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I…" His voice slowed to a mumble. "I was kinda… planning on staying the night at Ryan's."

 

There was dead silence for a few seconds, then Geoff said, _"Well, good for you, buddy! Glad you two worked it out, I hope you enjoy yourself. Say, can I talk to Ryan for a bit?"_

 

Gavin glanced over at the older man, still pressed against the arm of the couch. "Uh, sure," he replied, then handed the device over, leaning back to give Ryan a little privacy.

 

"Hey, Geoff," Ryan said, a little uncertainly. "What can I do you for?"

 

Gavin couldn't quite make out the words coming through the phone, but they sounded stern and serious. Ryan's face went white at whatever Geoff was saying, and he was quick to babble out a few 'of course not's and 'I'd never do that's. Ebony whined a little at her owner's fear, ears flat and muzzle between her paws.

 

Ryan handed the phone back to Gavin, letting out a trembling breath.

 

"What the hell did he say to you, Rye-Bread?"

 

Ryan replied with a shaky laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, he just gave me a very… _very_ … compelling argument for why I better not ever hurt you. Not that I ever would, of course." He attempted a smile, still a little pale. "Normally I'd think he's just talk, but he sounded pretty damn serious."

 

"What exactly did he say?" Gavin asked, curious.

 

But Ryan shook his head with another slightly scared laugh. "Nah, it doesn't really bear repetition. Suffice it to say, the consequences for any harm inflicted upon your person would be… unpleasant. And probably grounds for Geoff to be sent to prison."

 

"Oh. That's… hm." Gavin trailed off, really not sure what to say to that. Instead, he shifted himself back onto Ryan's lap, kissing him again as the older man slowly relaxed, hands once more settling around the Brit's waist. Gavin inched closer and closer until their chests were flush against one another, his arms looped over Ryan's shoulders. He deepened the kiss, sharing the air that passed between their lips as their tongues slid against one another, tasting and exploring. Ryan's hands slowly crept up Gavin's sides, taking the younger man's shirt with them, running his fingers along the curve of Gavin's spine once the article of clothing had been removed. Gavin was quick to tug Ryan's shirt over the older man's head as well, running his fingers over Ryan's smooth torso appreciatively before pressing up against him once more.

 

Ryan chuckled suddenly, tickled by Gavin's overabundance of chest hair. Gavin, not quite catching on, shifted against the older man as he leaned in for another kiss, sending Ryan into a fit of giggles. "Gavin, stop- ticklish- hairy-" he gasped between laughter as Gavin's chest hair brushed against him once more when the Brit pulled back in confusion.

 

A diabolical smile stretched across Gavin's face. "Oh, you're ticklish, are you, Rye-Bread?"

 

The older man shrank back a little, not liking the conniving glint in Gavin's eyes. "…No?"

 

"Oh, I think you _are_ , Ryan," Gavin grinned. "I think you're very ticklish _indeed_."

 

"No, I'm definitely not," Ryan assured him hurriedly. Gavin leaned over him, still grinning, his arms outstretched and his fingers curled, looking somewhat like a cartoon villain.

 

"Don't-" Ryan began warningly, but the rest of the sentence was lost as he started howling with laughter, Gavin's fingertips attacking his sides. Ryan's arms T-Rexxed of their own accord, his body twisting as he tried to escape Gavin's merciless torture.

 

One particularly violent heave found them both tumbling from the couch, shouting out in their surprise. Ryan recovered first, rolling them so that he was on top and pinning Gavin's wrists to the floor as they both panted heavily, otherwise still as they locked eyes. The air between them seemed supercharged all at once, and Gavin ached to plaster every inch of his body against Ryan's. 

 

"Bedroom?" Gavin suggested breathlessly.

 

Ryan seemed suddenly hesitant. "You sure? I don't want to rush you into anything. I'm not expecting anything from you, Gavin - we'll only go as far as you actually want to."

 

"Oh, I _definitely_ want to." Gavin grinned, arching away from the floor and grinding his crotch against Ryan's. The older man stifled a groan and, after a moment, stood, hauling the Brit up with him. He pulled Gavin into his arms, hands back around the younger man's waist as he resumed the kiss. Nudging Gavin's feet with his own, Ryan pushed him in the direction of his bedroom. He chuckled at the way Gavin clumsily stumbled backwards, while somehow still maintaining lip contact.

 

They got distracted briefly at the bedroom door, where Ryan couldn't help but shove Gavin up against the painted wood, kissing him passionately. His mouth left Gavin's after a few moments to nip at the younger man's neck and collarbones. Gavin moaned headily, fingers digging into Ryan's back. Ryan had him pressed firmly to the door to prevent the younger man's chest hairs from tickling him as much, and the pressure was going straight to Gavin's groin. He could feel the older man hardening in response against him, the large, insistent press making him groan aloud. One hand fell away from Ryan's back, blindly searching for the doorknob. His hand caught, turned, and they tumbled inside as the door suddenly opened behind them, laughing as they almost fell. Ryan kicked the door shut behind them to stop Ebony getting in if she became so inclined, shedding his socks, shoes and belt while Gavin did the same. Pulling the younger man close by the belt loops of his jeans, Ryan edged them both towards the bed, fingers fumbling just slightly with anticipation as he worked at Gavin's fly. The Brit shimmied out of his jeans, stepping backwards and pulling Ryan onto the bed, the springs creaking slightly at the sudden weight.

 

"Glad I wore nice underwear today," Gavin grinned, gazing up at Ryan. "Almost wore my SpongeBob boxers." Ryan laughed, eyes raking over Gavin's almost-bare body before leaning in.

 

Their lips met again, Gavin letting out an impatient whine into Ryan's mouth as he struggled with the button and zipper on the older man's jeans. He made a triumphant noise when he finally succeeded, pushing the denim down Ryan's hips and helping him toss the pants over the end of the bed. Ryan ground down on Gavin for a few languid minutes, reveling in the way it made Gavin arch and moan beneath him. Soon, however, being able to feel each other's hardness through two thin layers of cotton wasn't enough, and Ryan sat back on his knees, divesting them both of their remaining pieces of clothing. Gavin's breathing picked up at the sight of a naked Ryan straddling him. Ryan was more well-endowed than Gavin was, thicker and just shy of an inch longer, and the sight sent an intoxicating cocktail of nervousness, anticipation and arousal swirling through him.

 

With something close to tentativeness, Ryan brought his hand between them, running the pad of his thumb over the tip of Gavin's cock, fingers tracing along the lip of the foreskin. "Doesn't look as different uncut as I thought it would," he mused, seemingly heedless of the way his touch was making Gavin twitch, attempting to buck up into Ryan's hand.

 

"'S more of a difference if you're not hard," Gavin gasped as Ryan continued to gently stroke and explore. He drew Ryan further up the bed so that he could lean back against the pillows, reaching forward to reciprocate. Ryan's breath caught as Gavin's hand circled loosely around him, thumb brushing over the older man's circumcision scar.

 

"Weird," he breathed.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow, kneading him softly. "Never touched a cut dick before?"

 

"Nope," he replied, playing with Ryan's cock with something akin to wonder. "I go with girls, mostly, haven't been with a guy since England. And I use fingers on m'self because I don't want to have to go out and buy a dildo, so…"

 

The older man felt another bolt of lust shoot through him with the knowledge of how tight Gavin would be, if it had been that long since he'd last been penetrated by something larger than a few fingers. "You could order one online, you know," he said, not particularly succeeding in keeping his increased arousal out of his voice.

 

"Yeah, but the mailman might figure out what it is when he hands it over. I get normal stuff from Amazon all the time, I wanna be able to look him in the eyes."

 

Ryan laughed. "I'll get you one for your birthday, then. For now, though…"

 

Gavin made a sound of protest as Ryan pulled away, rifling through his dresser drawer for lube and a condom. He seemed to be very deliberately taking his time, so Gavin took the opportunity to stare at the older man's bare ass, enjoying the way the muscles beneath flexed as Ryan leaned over to search right at the back of the drawer.

 

"You're doing this on purpose, you git."

 

There was a flash of white teeth as Ryan shot him a grin over his shoulder. "Possibly." He made a noise of triumph and brandished a small bottle and a foil-wrap square, returning to the bed and casting another appreciative glance over Gavin's body before pausing. "You _are_ sure about this, right?"

 

"Ryan," he groaned impatiently.

 

"Alright, alright, just double-checking," Ryan soothed with a smile, pouring a generous amount of lube out onto his fingers. Gavin went to roll over, but Ryan put his free hand on the younger man's knee to halt the motion. "Don't, I want you on your back," he murmured, moving in close and running a slicked forefinger around Gavin's rim a few times before letting it sink in. Gavin squirmed a little before getting used to the intrusion. "I want to see your face as you take my cock," he continued softly, smirking at the full body tremor that ran through Gavin at his words. He pushed his knees under Gavin's back, giving him better access and allowing him to lean over Gavin, their noses almost touching. "I want to see your face when you come with me inside you," he whispered, adding a second finger, and Gavin moaned, grabbing the back of Ryan's head and drawing him down into a kiss. Ryan scissored and stretched him until he could easily take a third, leaving Gavin whining and panting for more. Not one to deny anything to someone that looked as tantalising as Gavin did in that instant, Ryan was quick to grab the condom and tear off the wrapper, hands slipping a little in his eagerness as he rolled the condom onto himself. He took a moment to admire the view he hand of Gavin's hole clenching at the air before lining up and slowly pressing in, almost going briefly blind at just how tight Gavin was. It was even better than he'd imagined, and he said as much, the words whispered against Gavin's neck. Gavin trembled and groaned at the burn, panting harshly as he waited for the pain to subside and for the pleasure to take over. His hands fisted in the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, and Ryan eased him through it, distracting him by peppering soothing kisses over his face, and by wrapping his fingers around Gavin's cock, gently but firmly pumping it.

 

After Gavin had adjusted to Ryan's girth, he wrapped his legs around the older man's hips and let out a moan of, "Ryan, move," spurring Ryan into pulling out just the slightest before slowly pushing back in. Gavin winced slightly, but the sound trailed off into another moan, followed by another as Ryan repeated the action. The older man gradually began to abandon some of his caution as Gavin started to meet him at the apex of each thrust, and it wasn't long before Ryan had grabbed at Gavin's waist to give himself more leverage, the slap of skin on skin providing a background tempo for their grunts and moans. Gavin bit his lip, fingers hooked behind Ryan's knees, letting out muffled sounds of pleasure whenever Ryan went particularly deep, the head of his cock dragging over Gavin's prostate.

 

Ryan moaned at the sight of Gavin slowly coming undone below him, and closed the distance between their lips once more, Gavin's stomach crunching to accommodate the position. The air between them heated quickly, causing sweat form on both their bodies. Ryan could feel it sticking his hair to the nape of his neck. Gavin's hands went to Ryan's back, hands splayed against the slightly sticky skin.

 

"You can grab harder, Gavin," he told the Brit, groaning almost immediately as Gavin obediently buried the fingers of one hand in Ryan's hair, tugging tight, whilst the fingernails on his other hand dug into the older man's shoulder. Gavin quickly left a series of raised red marks on Ryan's back, nails raking across the older man's shoulders and sides just shy of actually being hard enough to break skin, fingertips skittering every time Ryan thrust into him. Ryan groaned against Gavin's collarbone in appreciation of the sensation, quickly sucking a series of small, dark hickeys near the base of the younger man's neck. The fact that they were both leaving marks on each other that would potentially last days did more to Ryan that it had any right to, and he smothered another moan against Gavin's lips.

 

Neither of them lasted quite as long as they would have hoped, but it was understandable for them to be caught up in the excitement of their first time together. Ryan ended up getting his wish - Gavin came first, moaning Ryan's name like it was the only word he knew. That alone was enough to tip Ryan over the edge, but it was the way that Gavin's already tight hole clenched rhythmically around him that made him whisper the younger man's name over and over as he went pliant, weight bearing down on Gavin's body before he mustered the energy to pull out and roll off him onto his back.

 

Panting, Ryan turned his head to look at Gavin, his smile widening when he saw the matching grin on Gavin's face.

 

"So," Gavin said breathlessly, "We should have done that ages ago, right?"

 

Ryan laughed, pulling Gavin against him despite the squawk of protest it earned him, dropping a kiss on Gavin's nose. "Definitely. Now, though, I think a nap is in order."

**Author's Note:**

> You can pretty much pinpoint exactly where I suddenly decided that I had a headcanon for Ryan being incredibly ticklish.


End file.
